


Revendications II: Le retour

by Alaiya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: 31_jours, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'égalité des droits a été rétablie entre les chevaliers d'or et de bronze. Néanmoins, qu'arrive-t-il quand, par la faute d'un seul, certains en viennent à abuser des droits en question? [Suite de Revendications]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revendications II: Le retour

**Author's Note:**

> Jour/Thème: 24 mars – Procès  
> Disclaimer: A Masami Kurumada   
> Note : c’est nul, c’est très nul, pardon aux familles, tout ça. Ca fait très longtemps que je n’avais pas fait dans “l’humour” et franchement, c’est pas gagné. Sinon, cette “chose” fait suite à Revendications trouvable sur mon profil.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t’avais pas prévenu. » 

A peine si Mü sursauta, en dépit du ton glacial du Verseau qui ne prit même pas la peine de s’arrêter à son niveau en se dirigeant vers son siège. Il était bien trop abattu pour ça. Sans compter que le Français avait raison. Malheureusement. 

Ses épaules s’affaissèrent de quelques centimètres supplémentaires lorsqu’il avisa les survenues successives de ses pairs au point que le Crusos Sunagein se trouva plus complet qu’il ne l’avait été depuis… oh, des mois ? Et lorsque Shion parut à son tour, le gratifiant d’un coup d’œil embarrassé auquel il n’aurait pas fallu pas grand-chose pour le rendre tout à fait fuyant, Le Bélier comprit qu’il allait passer une sale journée. 

Le Pope se racla la gorge et, les mains jointes sur le plateau de bois devant lui, s’apprêta à ouvrir solennellement cette séance extraordinaire quand : 

« Putain, c’était vraiment l’idée du siècle, bravo Mü ! »

Avachi contre l’accoudoir de son siège, Le Cancer dévisageait l’Atlante, un sourire torve vissé au coin des lèvres, ses doigts aux ongles cassés à la propreté douteuse tambourinant sur la table :

« T’es fier de toi, comme d’habitude ?

— Deathmask, il a cru bien faire, temporisa Aldébaran qui écopa d’un regard méprisant pour toute réponse.

— C’est devenu insupportable. Au niveau du bruit – Saga ouvrit les bras, et s’il n’avait pas eu l’air aussi désolé, Mü en aurait blêmi – surtout qu’ils se déplacent trop souvent à plusieurs.

— Oui, enfin, ce n’est pas une transhumance non plus ! Protesta le Bélier bravement, avant de se faire couper par un Cancer acerbe :

« A cinq au minimum ? Là-dessous ?

— Quatre – Aioros avait dressé un index pour étayer sa précision.

— Et demi, intervint la Vierge, tout en sérénité, ce qui lui valut un éclat de rire moqueur de la part d’Aphrodite :

« Ah oui, c’est vrai qu’il y en a un qui ne dépasse jamais le sixième temple.

—Et maintenant, c’est à n’importe quelle heure…

— Sans prévenir…

— Et sans la moindre gêne, acheva Camus à la suite de Milo et d’Aiolia. Tu comprendras, Mü, la gravité des conséquences d’une telle décision.

— Je les aime bien pour ma part… » Intervint Aioros et l’Atlante lui lança un regard plein d’espoir, dont la flamme ne dura que le temps d’un sourire contrit du Sagittaire à son égard : « … Mais je concède que ça devient vraiment embêtant.

— Si encore il n’y avait qu’eux… »

 

Le soupir du Taureau, profond et lourd, tomba au milieu d’eux et si le Bélier avait cru un instant pouvoir trouver du secours du côté de son Pope et Maître, il en fut pour ses frais : ce dernier n’osait même plus relever le nez qu’il gardait soigneusement caché derrière un amas de boucles dont le vert n’avait tout à coup plus l’air si printanier que ça. 

Parce que le Pope du Sanctuaire, le bras droit de la déesse, l’homme tout puissant de la place devant lequel même les chevaliers d’or ployaient le genou, s’il avait cédé à la vindicte de sa garde rapprochée afin de mettre officiellement son ancien élève devant ses responsabilités, lui-même n’était pas exempt d’un certain… laxisme.

 

Shion avait de prime abord jugé les revendications des chevaliers de bronze comme légitimes. A l’instar de Mü, et sans enthousiasme débordant. Néanmoins, il avait accepté et ma foi, s’il avait fallu changer quelques habitudes – ne plus considérer un retard de quelques heures à une convocation comme acquis, se tenir prêt à toute éventualité, dont l’irruption inopinée de tel ou tel adolescent aux moments les plus fâcheux n’était pas la moins fréquente – chacun s’y était fait, bon gré, mal gré. Après tout, il n’était question que de redimensionner sa conception de l’espace vital. Certains étaient plus avantagés que d’autres de ce point de vue – et le Pope de couler un regard en direction du Gémeau – mais même ceux-là résistaient décidément bien mal à ce qui s’était en fin de compte mué – appelons un chat un chat – en une invasion. 

D’abord, il y avait eu les petites amies. June et Shunrei avaient été plutôt bien accueillies. Pandore, un chouïa moins bien, mais les temps n’étaient plus à la guerre et tout le monde semblait avoir bien intégré, y compris la principale intéressée, qu’il était inutile de s’acharner à vouloir ouvrir – ou rouvrir – ce qui ne voulait pas l’être, dans l’intérêt de chacun. On avait passé, bienveillant, sur le cas Irina – après tout, personne ne reprochait plus rien à Shun – et l’émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé de Miho avait réussi à amuser tous les chevaliers d’or. Ou presque, Deathmask ayant réalisé à ce moment-là que décidément, ses murs manquaient trop de visages asiatiques pour ne pas heurter son attachement profond au concept de diversité, et Camus s’étant ouvertement inquiété de ce que des civils sans intérêt manifeste aient accès à des lieux et des secrets que leur niveau d’intelligence ne leur permettrait pas d’appréhender. Ce à quoi il s’était vu rétorquer, au cas où cela lui serait malencontreusement sorti de l’esprit, qu’Athéna se posait en tant que déesse de l’humanité, et que par conséquent, son domaine était aussi celui de ces hommes et de ces femmes qu’elle chérissait plus que tout au monde. Et l’inquiétude du Verseau avait viré à l’angoisse. 

En réintégrant définitivement son Sanctuaire sur une Terre en proie à la paix, Athéna avait dans le même temps permis à Saori Kido de reprendre en main la gestion des affaires familiales, y compris celles des orphelinats que son grand-père avait si généreusement dotés tout au long de sa vie. Et la jeune fille s’était émue du sort de tous ces enfants, dûment encouragée dans sa réflexion par un Seiya tout heureux d’avoir retrouvé sa sœur et qui n’avait de cesse de ressasser ses souvenirs d’enfant délaissé sans joie ni découverte. Ca n’avait pas fait un pli. Et le cauchemar avait commencé. Car, comment refuser quoi que ce soit à l’hôte de la déesse, à cette humaine dont le corps et le cœur avaient tant souffert au service d’une cause qui la dépassait ? Impossible. Shion avait eu beau retourner le sujet dans tous les sens, un Verseau collé à ses basques, son augure morose en guise de musique d’ambiance, il n’avait pu trouver aucun argument valable pour à opposer à la noble et légitime requête de Saori. Et c’était avec un sourire crispé et les doigts croisés dans son dos, qu’il avait accepté de transformer le Sanctuaire en centre de colonies de vacances pour le mois d’août, soit pendant. Quatre. Très. Longues. Semaines. 

Une déesse protectrice de l’humanité se doit d’être proche de ceux qu’elle défend. Accessible. Or, gravir quelques milliers de marches sous un soleil de plomb n’est guère compatible avec un tel objectif, notamment pour de jeunes enfants certes débordant d’énergie et d’enthousiasme mais prompts à l’insolation, coups de soleil, et autres menues tracasseries qui auraient fait ricaner le dernier des apprentis. Aussi, les souterrains s’étaient-ils révélés comme le moyen le plus adapté pour drainer ces bout de choux par paquet de quinze – à cet âge-là, ça se case facilement en tassant bien dans un boyau d’à peine un mètre cinquante de largeur – jusqu’à la déesse, au rythme d’un convoi toutes les deux heures. Athéna en soit remerciée, la période de la sieste n’en avait cependant pas été grevée mais c’était bien là le seul privilège que les chevaliers d’or avaient réussi à conserver :

 

« Et leurs doigts sont sales, se plaignit le Capricorne avec un plissement de nez. Tous les jours, je dois repasser derrière eux, pour effacer leurs traces sur _ma_ statue. Et la dernière fois, figurez-vous que l’un d’entre eux a voulu graver je ne sais quoi sur le socle.

— Tu l’as chopé ? Demanda un Cancer plein d’espoir.

— Je n’ai pas eu le temps ; cette Japonaise, Miho, est intervenue…

— Et tu ne voulais pas d’ennuis. Tss… »

 

A peine si le Cancer se redressa sous le regard d’avertissement de Shion, lequel réprima à grand-peine un soupir de lassitude. Nul ne pouvait nier la tension insidieuse mais galopante qui s’était durablement installée au sein de la garde rapprochée d’Athéna et l’expérience avait montré qu’il était de bon ton de la désamorcer avant qu’elle ne lui explose à la figure. Une fois de plus.

 

« Bien ! Vous avez demandé cette réunion, afin de confronter le premier gardien du zodiaque, en charge des accès aux souterrains, aux conséquences de leur ouverture. »

Mü, qui commençait à croire qu’on l’avait oublié, piqua du nez derechef sous le poids éloquent d’une douzaine de regards tous moins amènes les uns que les autres.

« Il semble néanmoins qu’il ait, aujourd’hui, enfin saisi toute l’étendue de sa faute, aussi il n’apparaît pas nécessaire de...

— Hein ? »

 

L’interjection, de la dernière élégance, fusa depuis le douzième siège et l’occupant du quatrième renchérit :

 

« C’est tout ? Sauf ton respect, grand Pope, niveau impartialité, tu peux repasser… Remarque, ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois.

— Bien dit.

— Par Hadès, de quoi vous…

— Parlons-en, tiens, d’Hadès ! »

Aphrodite s’était levé et agitant une rose particulièrement rouge sous le nez d’un Shion qui tout en la suivant des yeux se demandait par quel tour de passe-passe elle était apparue sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il accusa :

« Parce que si au lieu de jouer à un, deux, trois, soleil avec ton apprenti chéri, tu l’avais tout de suite achevé, on aurait pu faire notre boulot proprement au lieu de finir comme deux sous-m…

— Calme-toi, Aphrodite. »

 

Le Taureau avait quitta sa place et, sa grosse main refermée délicatement autour du bras du Suédois, obligea ce dernier, encore tout tremblant d’indignation, à se rasseoir. Ce fut comme un signal : tous les présents commencèrent à s’agiter et à s’invectiver et le visage enfoui dans les mains, le Pope se surprit à souhaiter à être mort. Oui, Encore. Jusqu’à ce qu’il relève la tête pour apercevoir un Saga compatissant qui lui tapotait l’épaule. 

Comme soudain monté sur ressort, Shion jaillit à son tour de son siège et étendit deux mains devant lui en signe d’apaisement, non sans s’assurer du coin de l’œil que le Gémeau était rendu à une distance prudente de son auguste personne :

 

« S’il vous plaît, il ne sert à rien de revenir sur ces fâcheux événements, concentrons-nous plutôt sur une solution à trouver pour que chacun puisse regagner en sérénité.

— Même si c’est encore très difficile pour nous, je pense qu’il est de notre devoir, au nom d’Athéna, de maintenir les souterrains accessibles pour tous. »

Des protestations, et bientôt des huées, s’élevèrent, comme Aldébaran poursuivait, imperturbable, dûment encouragé par les hochements de tête vigoureux du Sagittaire :

« Pourquoi serions-nous les seuls à bénéficier d’un tel privilège ? Nous sommes en paix et au nom de l’égalité, nous devrions…

— Dans ce cas-là, murons-les et plus personne ne pourra les utiliser, même pas nous. Et ce sera tout aussi égal. »

 

Et Camus d’écoper à son tour de la controverse, cette fois menée par les occupants des temples situées les plus bas, Lion en tête qui rajouta, les bras croisés en signe de désapprobation :

 

« Ca te va bien de dire ça, toi, qui te contentes de faire la navette entre ta maison et le huitième. Tu ne sors jamais !

— Parce que tu es censé sortir, toi ?

— Je sais mieux que toi ce que le mot “devoir” veut dire, alors ne viens pas me…

— Et si on changeait les clés ? Intervint Milo précipitamment en se glissant entre le Lion et le Verseau. Mü, tu pourrais t’en occuper. Après tout, étant donné que tout ça est de ta faute…

— Je suis forgeron d’armures. Pas serrurier. »

Le Bélier avait répliqué sèchement, un peu trop d’ailleurs pour ne pas attirer derechef une attention suspicieuse sur lui, si bien qu’il dût inspirer et expirer à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas se mettre à hurler :

« Cela n’aurait d’autre effet que de nous ramener au point de départ.

— A savoir t’offrir une chance de ne pas refaire la même connerie. Tu crois que c’est à ta portée ? Fit le Cancer, goguenard.

— Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. »

Shion s’était avancé d’un pas, et l’ombre de sa haute silhouette tomba en travers de la table.

« Aldébaran a raison : Athéna est notre déesse, c’est un fait et notre devoir premier est de la protéger, mais elle est aussi celle de l’humanité toute entière. Chaque homme et chaque femme est en capacité de lui rendre hommage, avec la même ferveur que nous... » 

Un petit reniflement dédaigneux en provenance du Capricorne ne détourna cependant pas Shion de son discours, qu’il poursuivit, imperturbable : 

« Et le Sanctuaire lui-même n’est pas notre propriété, il est celle du monde. Nous n’avons pas le droit de nous l’approprier et aussi difficile celui puisse-t-il être, nous nous devons de l’ouvrir à autrui, de l’accueillir, et de rejoindre à notre tour ce monde que nous avons défendu.

— Amen. »

 

L’interjection acide du Cancer trouva un écho favorable chez Camus, pendant qu’une voix dotée d’un indiscutable accent suédois ergotait sur cette hérésie qui voulait qu’on ne soit plus chez soi nom de nom, que tous ces étrangers, ce n’était pas vraiment pas une bonne idée, et que maintenant il allait falloir fermer les portes à clé, dans quel monde allaient-ils devoir vivre dorénavant ? 

Le soupir fut collectif. Résigné. Pas forcément beau joueur, et Mü sut qu’il allait payer la décision de son maître lors de la prochaine session d’entraînement en avisant quelques uns des regards posés sur lui, qui allaient du très glacial au très coupant, et passant par le très sanguin et le très dérangé.

 

« Maître, maître ! » 

Brutalement extirpé de ses pensées moroses, le Bélier vit un Kiki lancé à toute berzingue sur ses jambes d’adolescent en devenir faire irruption dans la salle du Conseil pour se jeter littéralement à ses pieds, sans aucune considération pour la réprobation de certains devant un manque d’éducation aussi criant : 

« Qu’y a-t-il, Kiki ? Fit l’Atlante non sans un coup d’œil farouche en direction de tous ceux qui auraient la fâcheuse intention de vouloir sortir son apprenti de la pièce manu militari. 

— Dites, je peux les faire venir ?

— Qui ça ?

— Et bien… - le garçon prit une profonde inspiration et débita très vite – c’est mon anniversaire demain Maître alors je me disais que si je pouvais inviter les copains du collège ce serait super sympa on ferait une super fête dans les souterrains vous en pensez quoi vous êtes d’accord hein dites ? »

 

 


End file.
